


欲望之花

by water_lily



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_lily/pseuds/water_lily
Summary: 战后，假死的洛基回来了，索尔决定给与他一些惩罚。





	欲望之花

“我因你欲望成灾。”

<<<  
Well，well，well。  
无所不能的谎言之神怎么也想不到他会真正戳到他哥哥的逆鳞。  
再一次假死归来之后，打劫了一艘不知从哪儿来的飞船降落到复仇者大厦楼顶，洛基本打算施施然出现在众人面前，调侃几句“没想到吧我还活着”——但一切都在脚刚踩上楼顶的地面时宣告结束。索尔，他的哥哥，用一只近乎愤怒的眼神盯着他，抢在所有人之前大步流星到他面前。细微的身高差让洛基不得不微微抬起脸，而索尔的视线则因此变得居高临下，分外危险。  
不得不说他的哥哥即便没了长发依旧英俊得让人想要服从，连带着那只假的不能再假的绿眼睛都变得微妙起来。洛基自作多情的想，是绿色啊，不知道索尔在照镜子时会不会想起他的“死亡”。  
“Hello，brother？”  
邪神眯起眼睛，嘴角弧度上扬，在被索尔用力拽住领子时狼狈地咳嗽一声，但他还是精准地反手握住匕首抵在索尔腰腹上微微用力。他们彼此眼神相对，明明有很多话想和对方说，却还是习惯性地选择了这样打招呼的方式。  
索尔是，他也是。  
“我想你知道这样做的后果。”  
“当然，这也是我为什么出现在这里。”  
索尔毫不费力地夺走了那把没多少威胁性的匕首扔到一旁，随即将面前瘦削的黑发青年一把扛起在肩头，在众人或惊诧或失态的表情中往房间走去。  
洛基抗议了一句“嘿你顶到我的胃了索尔”，但显然，雷神不准备理会他弟弟的这类小牢骚。  
其余围观群众表情各异，旺达迟疑着开口。  
“他们……”真的没关系吗？不会打架到把整栋大楼拆掉吧？  
幻视沉默着转身去联系Friday，开始盘算监控房间里的数据，以免这两位战斗力过剩的家伙真的做出什么打打砸砸的事情。  
“还是不了吧。”  
托尼·知道部分真相的斯塔克，挥挥手示意好姑娘Friday不要过去辣耳朵。  
“我并不想知道全部，真的，一点儿也不。”

<<<  
索尔当然是愤怒的。  
最初洛基在灭霸手下断了气的时候，他真的以为这个狡猾的小骗子是死了。他为他哀悼，为他流泪，甚至庆幸自己在臂弯上刻下的LOKI.R.I.P不会消退，他将永远承载着洛基的姓名活在这世上。  
可这又是一次假死！又一次死里逃生！  
金发神祗将人扔到柔软的大床中欺身而上，论力气洛基当然不是索尔的对手，所以黑发邪神干脆放弃抵抗，甚至在他兄长危险的眼神中直接大方的揽住那宽阔的肩膀——老实说他想要一个拥抱很久了，但显然，索尔要的不仅仅是拥抱。  
“我以为你会温柔点。”  
洛基抱怨着，却在索尔伸手扒他长裤的时候顺从地挣动身体，但这点程度并不满足雷神，积攒了许久的怒气和欲望在见到真人的这一刻早就化作真实。索尔的手上没轻没重，直接撤坏了那条皮裤，露出大腿内侧白皙的皮肤。  
“对你温柔？”雷神反问，随即又哼了一声，隔着薄薄的底裤直接上手，摸到了对方因为情绪激动而微微发硬的阴茎。洛基在被摸到的同时发出一声长长的叹息，说不出是怀念这样的亲密还是渴望更多的接触，他直勾勾地看向他的王，依旧在笑。  
“是的，温柔。”  
“可你仿佛不需要我对你温柔。”  
“这是你单方面的认为，哥哥。”  
“哦？Loki……”  
男人低沉的声音被拉得缓慢悠长，带着笃定拨开了他的底裤，在双方都几乎穿戴齐全的情况下，径直揉捏着半硬的阴茎，迫使黑发青年僵住身体接受这样鲜明的刺激，“你喜欢这个，别不承认了，不然你为什么一直激怒我？”  
“啊……”  
黑发青年被揉得浑身发软，双腿大开的造型让一切欲望都无所遁形，可偏偏身上衣服完好无损，让他连出汗都觉得黏湿不堪，恨不得索尔能替他把身上的衣服都脱了扔到脚下，然后抱住对方滚作一团。  
“那不能算是激怒、唔……”  
被人掌控的滋味并不美好，尤其是索尔没打算真的和他做爱，而是只想折磨他。洛基刚想争辩几句，就舌尖发颤地发出一记吟哦，对方粗糙的指腹揉弄过敏感的顶端，透明的粘液争先恐后打湿男人的手指，只需要稍稍低头就能看见那只手是如何在玩弄自己……洛基重重喘了一口气，挪开视线。  
“我原以为你会很高兴看见我还活着，毕竟我是这样爱你。”洛基压抑着来自身下的快感，眼角却微微发红，他语气轻柔且快速，带着微不可察的勾引，“我亲爱的哥哥，我只是觉得你怒气冲冲的样子太可爱了……”  
邪神舔过嘴唇，露出一丝意犹未尽，小腿也慢慢曲起蹭到男人的腰部。  
“I love you more than anyone，thor.”

“是吗？”  
索尔承认他为这句表白而心脏跳动，但也正如洛基所言，他们的爱是真的，爱里面夹杂的难以言喻的愤怒也是真的，更别提那一而再再而三的假死和死而复生，洛基完成了他想成为谎言之神的诺言，却把谎言尽数抛向这个世界上最信任他的人。  
雷神低下头去吻了吻那张薄唇，声音嘶哑。  
“你骗过我太多次了，洛基。”  
没有再给黑发邪神更多狡辩的机会，索尔迅速撸动他掌心跳动的阴茎，在对方嗯嗯啊啊的间歇把欲望完全撩拨起来。洛基无法抵挡这样迅速凶猛的情欲，挺直了下半身送到对方手中，两条无处安放的长腿要命地在索尔腰部和大腿边蹭着，试图将男人一把拽下悬崖，共同沉沦。  
但是……  
“什么……？”  
在即将射精的瞬间，索尔毫无预兆地拿开手，任凭那根阴茎在空气中颤颤巍巍的挺立。  
迷茫的绿眼睛花了好两秒才锁定正主。  
“Thor？”  
金发神祗勾起嘴角，将底裤拨到一边，露出臀瓣间细嫩的穴口。他轻轻用手指按压了一番，然后拿起来手边似乎早有准备的按摩棒塞给洛基，在邪神渐渐恢复过来、不敢置信的眼神中命令道。  
“自己做给我看。”  
雷霆之王看似平静地坐在床边，视线却紧紧锁住床上狼狈在欲望中的猎物。  
邪神黑发散乱，双眼湿润，上衣完整而服帖，下身却几乎全裸，只剩下部分皮料还紧贴着腿部。腹部挺立着肉茎，双腿却打开露出身后柔软的小穴，更别提他的手上还握着一根尺寸惊人的按摩棒。  
光是看到这幅场景他就硬了。  
可是还不够，按照他们的一贯相处模式，在揭穿洛基变成父亲在神域暂代王职之后，索尔就又气又怒地将人带回闪电宫狠狠地肏了一顿。那是洛基上次骗他的后果，他让这舌灿莲花的小混蛋只能含住自己的阴茎，接受他的“惩罚”。  
而这一次，洛基必须得到更深刻的教训。

<<<  
“唔啊……好、嗯……”  
最开始有些难，但在吃进按摩棒硕大的头部后，黑发青年发出了悠长的呻吟。他太久没被这样打开身体了，不得不说这根按摩棒的尺寸和雷神接近，同样的巨大、粗长，洛基在插入自己的同时简直怀疑这是他哥哥恶趣味的产物。但很快食髓知味的身体就开始发烫、发软，久未被肏干的肉穴因为一根按摩棒而尽力舒展……  
实在是太羞耻了。  
洛基小口低喘，用手将按摩棒插入身体里，他没办法一口气全部塞进去，吃到一半就觉得身体又涨又麻，他下意识地呢喃。  
“太长了……Thor……我没办法，我不行……帮帮我，我真的不行……”  
黑发青年绵软的口吻让雷神有一瞬间的心软，但他太熟悉洛基了，狡猾的骗子与诡诈之徒，能巧舌如簧绝对不正面硬刚，他如果就此心软，那么以后指不定还会有什么麻烦。鉴于他们有几千年的漫长岁月要度过，还是趁早将这类问题统统解决的好。  
索尔替他撩开黑发，咬上对方发红的耳垂，湿热的吐息和唾液搅动的声音被无限放大，就好像是听见按摩棒在抽插时一样，既色情又下流。  
“张开……”  
洛基下意识地将腿拉开到极致，却被对方温柔嘴唇给一路亲吻，吻到嘴边。随后是他伟大兄长带着无奈的语气，“我说的是张开你的嘴，弟弟。”  
“唔嗯——”  
洛基还未反应过来，握着按摩棒的手就被人圈住，随后用力往深处插入。  
“啊……太深了，你、你慢点儿……！”  
娇嫩的肉壁被层层破开，被按摩棒碰到稍微敏感点的地方就忍不住想抓点什么。黑发青年的两条腿不住打颤，随后又被男人无情地推成M型，腿根处微微凹陷的线条让他看上去无比脆弱，在被插到底时他整个人都绷紧了身体，翠色的眼里略微失去焦距，口中不断呢喃着他哥哥的名讳。  
“Thor……Thor……啊……别撞，别、不要碰……你让我……”  
他熟悉洛基身上的每一寸敏感点，知道他被碰到哪里会尖叫，碰到哪里会发软，碰到哪里又会哭泣着求饶。可无论怎样都好，轻易的将甜点奉上已经不是他的作风，他更希望看到洛基在一次次即将获得欢愉时跌入谷底。  
他想看他面色潮红却又怒气冲冲地盯着自己，既想看他服软，又想看他嘴硬。  
索尔花了很长时间才意识到，其实他们兄弟俩是一样的，一方面不甘心过于温吞的相处模式，一方面又在不断挑战对方底线，直到撕扯翻滚，血肉交融，凝作一团。

索尔再一次打断了洛基的高潮。  
他在对方一叠声的呢喃拒绝中缓缓抽出按摩棒，那根被汁水打湿的大家伙在抽出来时，索尔甚至可以看见对方身体在挽留，被摩擦得发红艳丽的穴肉替主人述说着难耐。在彻底拔掉后，洛基喉咙里发出一丝泣音，随后便是让邪神倍感难堪的画面。  
按摩棒上带着银丝被拉长，黏腻而煽情。  
这已经是洛基第二次不被允许高潮了，先是前面，再是后面，哪怕做足了心理准备都被这双重欲望给逼到焚身。邪神估计是恼羞成怒，一把推开想要再度靠近的男人，将自己蜷缩起来。从索尔的角度依旧可以发现他在不断颤抖，是高热和未纾解的情欲将他变成这样。  
“You bastard……”  
洛基低声骂道，尾音模糊，因为两度调情而滚烫的身体早就因为不能接受这副紧身皮甲而挣开了不少，只是他还未来得及全部脱下，纽扣开了几颗，露出若隐若现的锁骨。  
索尔没有回答，洛基又抬起头狠狠地骂了一句。  
“You bastard！Thor！”  
雷神静静地看着他，然后问道。  
“这是你一直以来对我做的，Loki——你现在知道我的感觉了吗？”  
“我什么时候对你……”  
“事实上每一次。”

索尔似乎不想在这样干巴巴地面对面说话，他站在床边解开自己的衣裤，金属皮扣被打开的声音落在彼此耳中都忍不住心头一跳，洛基为此抿住了嘴，脑袋却别开不去看他哥哥。  
他知道的，他一向来知道索尔是多么富有吸引力。  
金发神祗非常容易地压制住黑发青年的动作，他一边静静盯着那双绿眼睛，似乎想从中得到答案，一边又没有停歇地去解开那身碍事儿的皮甲。洛基一时间搞不清楚他哥哥到底想做什么，但身体比意志先一步违背心理，他像是渴求欲望过久的……slut，在男人主动靠过来时候贴了上去，随着衣服剥落，他的胸口很快就暴露在索尔的视线中。  
没多犹豫的，雷神揉搓过面前那两粒敏感又硬挺的乳头，粉嫩的小东西在被拨弄到时洛基情不自禁挺起上半身。索尔见状便也直接低头吮吸住那里，舌尖灵活在乳尖处打转，感受到身下人开始不安的扭动。  
“别再……”  
“我知道。”  
索尔将洛基不安的话给堵了回去，他们交换亲吻，已经忍耐了足够久的两个人都气息急促。仰面背靠床头的姿势让洛基很容易抱住他哥哥，而分开的双腿正好能夹住男人的身体，先是手指试探性地插入搅弄——洛基想叫但被堵住了嘴，只能发出含糊的抗议——索尔安抚性地亲吻他的嘴角，他的眉眼，声音沙哑又动听。  
“只是一点儿小小的检查。”  
“……我以为你很清楚我的本事。”  
洛基的嗓子也发哑，却是被欲望熏的，绿眼睛湿漉漉地几乎可以眨出水来，但他的表情却恢复了平日的骄傲。因为他很清楚索尔现在对他的渴望，就像那根抵在他腿间的炽热可怖的性器，他舔了舔嘴唇，靠近他哥哥的嘴角落下轻吻。  
“我能‘吃’进多少……”  
“是吗？”  
索尔觉得自己果然还是太惯着洛基了。他挑了挑眉，扶住自己的阴茎就往那柔软泥泞的小穴里深入，那里太湿太热了，更别提以洛基现在的状态只会尽可能挽留他。  
“那让我见识一下吧。”  
金发神祗捏住他弟弟尖尖的下巴，在尽根没入的同时撬开对方紧闭的嘴唇。  
这一刻他想要占有他的全部，从上到下，从里到外。

<<<  
他们做了不知多久。  
洛基记得自己来的时候还是下午，外面光线很好，然后等到他意识再度回笼时，太阳已经落山，宽阔的落地窗外灯火明亮。他被人从后面抱着，一条腿高高的抬起，火热粗壮的阴茎在后穴里不断进出，已经被干得发软的部位没了刚开始进出的胀痛感，反而是很顺畅地接受着男人的肏弄。  
那里不知道已经被干成什么模样……洛基颠簸在情欲中混乱的想着。  
索尔至少射了两次，然后打着为他清洗的名号抱进浴室里，让他撑在浴缸边翘起屁股。结果呢，仅仅被三根手指就送上了高潮，攀在浴缸边浑身发软的像是纵欲过度的小荡妇。唯一值得庆幸的是索尔没在浴室里上他，简单清洗后就抱着他回床上。  
然后大概睡了会儿，洛基猜测他是睡着了，因为中间沾上枕头他就断了片。直到后来又被弄醒，眼睛还没睁开就觉得腰被人抱住，金发脑袋凑过来舔弄胸口被唾液和啃噬弄得发红肿胀的乳头，又痒又麻的感觉让洛基不舒服地挣扎起来。  
然后索尔又整个把自己顶了进去，撞在深处换来邪神沙哑。  
“你好歹让我休息……”  
“你休息过了，”男人并不应允，反而是将嘴唇贴近黑发下的后颈，用肉茎缓慢研磨湿滑的甬道，再狠狠顶弄让怀里的人颤动呻吟，“而且是你说要我的。”  
洛基捂住脸呜咽一声，含糊地咒骂早就不成形状。  
身上的亲吻炽热又疯狂，象征着夜色并未就此结束。  
而他只能承受来自兄长的欲望，无法逃脱。

<<<  
每次你向我靠近，我就欲火焚身。  
每次你主动离开，我就难以纾解。  
你是我光怪陆离的梦，是我绮丽难言的情，是我开在心头的欲望之花。

“Loki？”  
“……Aha……I’m here……”


End file.
